


Novelty Value

by Kirsten



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker grinned as he watched Picard test the strength of the force field for the twenty-seventh time. "You know you've tested that force field twenty-seven times?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty Value

Riker grinned as he watched Picard test the strength of the force field for the twenty-seventh time. "You know you've tested that force field twenty-seven times?"

Picard stopped what he was doing, turned around and glared. "You've been counting?"

"Nothing better to do," Riker said, leaning back into the blankets. "Keep warm. Try not to worry. Watch you test the force field. It's not a very stimulating environment."

Picard's eyebrows rose. "Perhaps I ought to find some way to alleviate your boredom."

"Yes," Riker said cheerfully, and put the hint of a leer into his smile for good measure. "Perhaps you ought."

Picard stood up and unfastened his pants. "I hope you're not expecting me to take off my clothes."

"That won't be necessary," said Riker. "I'm quite aware of the snowstorm. I'm sure you'll keep me entertained regardless."

Picard looked like he was trying not to laugh, and that made Riker want to laugh right back. "Are you also aware that the Enterprise could arrive at any minute?"

"Emergency beam outs can be daunting at the best of times," said Riker seriously, unfastening his own pants. "It's a risk we'll have to take."

Picard did laugh at that, and that was good to see. Riker grinned and stroked his cock, and thanked all that might be holy for unexpected weather and unstable starboard nacelles. It was good to take a break every once in a while.

"We should do this more often," Riker said.

Picard stretched out at Riker's side and laid his hand on top of Riker's. His grip was warm and strong, and Riker let him take over. "Rarity keeps things interesting, Will," Picard said, his lips very near to Riker's. Picard kissed him very softly, and added, "After all, I wouldn't want you to get bored."


End file.
